


A Little Snack

by otomiyatickles



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Frisking, M/M, Teasing, Tickling, punishment tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Eggsy, still a Kingsman trainee, is unsatisfied with the food they're getting, and uses his stealing skills when he spots a nice snack in Harry's pocket. A big mistake, of course.





	A Little Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 22/4/'16.  
> 

"Argh c'mon man! What's with these men in suits and the poor food they keep givin' us?" Eggsy sighed at the simple dish, and he furiously pricked his fork in it.

"We're still trainees, Eggsy." Roxy rolled her eyes, and Charlie shook his head in annoyance, even though he just looked like he was about to come up with the same complaint.

The long days as a Kingsman trainee were bitter, tiring and at times frustrating. They'd just finish another weapon training, and Eggsy had hoped to at least get a decent meal.

Dinner would vary from time to time, from simple dishes like these to the more luxury kind of meals, but never satisfying. If only he could have the time and chance to go out and grab a Big Mac or some nice pizza with whatever money. No such luck.

"Bet we won't get a dessert either," Eggsy mumbled, and the other trainees answered with nothing but silence and annoyed sighs.

"We never do, now shut up," was the unfriendly reply that came from Charlie, and Eggsy could see Roxy roll her eyes again.

It was the next day when Eggsy spotted a golden opportunity. They were sitting in class, with Merlin babbling about whatever theory they should know for their theoretical test, when Harry came by to interrupt. As he passed by his table, a chocolate bar that stuck out of Harry's pocket caught his eye. No fuckin' way.

His desire for something sweet was screaming at this. There was chocolate, here in the same fuckin' room. After Harry had exchanged some quiet words with Merlin, he nodded at the class and then walked back out of the room.

The moment he passed Eggsy's table, the skilled thief did - without thinking - what he was good at. Quick and unnoticed, he took the chocolate bar from Harry's pocket and quickly hid it in a pocket on the inside of his jacket. While the beast inside him roared with victory, Eggsy sat back in his chair with a smug face. He couldn't wait to eat it!

Being the first to leave the classroom after Merlin had finished his long school talk, Eggsy made his way to the bedroom when Harry's voice called his name.

"Eggsy. Come to my office." Harry, who stood at the other end of the corridor, turned his back towards him and led the way while Eggsy followed him after shrugging his shoulders. Why now? He wouldn't have noticed, would he?

Closing the door behind Eggsy, Harry stood in front of him and eyed him with a suspecting look in his eyes. Oh shit.

"Spread your arms, Eggsy," came the sudden command, and Eggsy sputtered in response.

"N-now why would I-" Harry's strict look interrupted him and he sighed before obeying, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." After he spread his arms, Harry took a good moment eyeing him up and down. He circled around him, making him feel quite nervous, and then the frisking started. Well, if anything, Eggsy was horrible at receving pat-downs like this, and he gathered a lot of air in his lungs and tried not to react. 

Harry began around his hips to feel the pockets of his jeans, and Eggsy tensed up at the touch. Shit, it already tickled. Still glaring at Eggsy, Harry continued his search and he moved his hands up and felt around the trainee's midsection. A loud gasp was heard, and when Harry squeezed to feel if anything was hidden beneath his clothes, Eggsy squeaked an unmanly squeak and he lowered his arms and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Harry - don't," he gasped, and Harry cocked an eyebrow, a small grin making its way to his lips.

"Don't what?" Harry asked, but soon after that he realized the way Eggsy was smiling despite his protest. 

"Don't tell me..." With a big smirk on his face, Harry suddenly freed his hand from Eggsy's grip and continued the pat-down in a vicious and ticklish way, avoiding Eggsy's flailing arms.

"Ahahahaha fuck - that ticklehehes stop! What are you doin' huh?" Eggsy yelped and giggled, and Harry chuckled at this new discovery.

"You? Ticklish? Now that's interesting." He couldn't help but smile continuously, and Eggsy shrieked when he wiggled his fingers into his jacket. Making it as ticklish as possible, Harry then finally managed to grab the chocolate bar, and he held the thing up with a _tsk-tsk_ -face.

"Yeah. What?" Eggsy said, nonchalant and with a hint of arrogance, but he was still blushing and breathless from the brief tickling.

"If you think you can steal from me, Eggsy-" Harry started, putting the chocolate back safely in his pocket before circling around Eggsy like a predator again. The boy looked like he was torn between standing there obediently or get the fuck outta here, but Harry wasn't planning on letting him make that decision.

"-then you're horribly wrong." with the speed and energy of a true Kingsman, Harry suddenly appeared right behind Eggsy. Before Eggsy could even react, he was already pinned against the wall - face first.

Both Eggsy's wrists were caught in a firm grip with just one of Harry's hands, and he kept them positioned behind his back.

"Fuck, Harry! You better let go of me or-"

"Or what, Eggsy?" Harry said calmly, and he placed his hand on Eggsy's exposed side, making him squirm in anticipation.

"I swear I'll - hahahaha oh fuckin' God stop thahahaat, Harry - _shit_!" Harry was too impatient to let his recruit finish his threat, so the hand on his side was sent into action. He dug his fingers in and spidered them up and down, before wriggling his hand between Eggsy and the wall to give his belly a couple of good squeezes.

"Nonono Harrehehehe you can't do thihihis!" Eggsy giggled, squirming and bucking against the stronger agent, and he shrieked when a sensitive spot on his ribs was found.

"Oh but I can, and I will. Now that I found my perfect punishment for thieves like you." Harry smirked and he enjoyed how the higher he touched the boy's ribs, how more high-pitched the hysterical giggles became. He got a major reaction when he hooked a finger into Eggsy's armpit, and the chocolate thief jerked and threw his head back with so much force that his cap fell to the side.

"HAHAHA NO - HEHE STAHP! Eeeehehe okahahahy I'm sorreehhehe!" Harry found a fascination in letting Eggsy produce all kinds of different sounds, and he kind of missed that first apology. He was busy wriggling his fingers in the squirming boy's armpit, making him buck and shriek when he dug into the ticklish skin experimentally, and all Eggsy could do was laugh and struggle.

"I sahahaid I'm sorry please stop hehehe!" Eggsy gasped, his giggles becoming quiet and shakey. Harry, who had his hand between Eggsy and the wall again, finally slowed his fingers but kept his hand positioned on his belly, feeling it heave with each heavy breath.

He stepped back and smirked when Eggsy sank on his knees and leaned against the wall, defeated.

"Won't do that again, would you?" Harry asked, lecture-mode. He expected something like _'fucking wanker'_ or some other combination with  _'fuck'_  as a reply, but he was surprised when Eggsy shook his head.

"Never again," he giggled, looking up at his superior tiredly. Harry smiled, and he threw the chocolate bar at Eggsy, who - despite his exhaustion - managed to catch it swiftly.

"Here. 'Don't tell the others." Harry smiled, and Eggsy returned the smile and he nodded.

"Thanks," he said, still giggly and blushing. Harry helped him up and patted his back, making Eggsy jump and squeak in suspicion.

"Now you know the consequences of messing with me, my dear boy," Harry said, and Eggsy shook his head with a laugh.

"Really can't believe you just did that..." he mumbled while he opened the chocolate bar and took a bite. Ah - heaven.

Harry smiled and poked his side with a teasing grin. Even after giggling and cursing with his mouthful of chocolate, Eggsy couldn't help but smile as well, and Harry knew this wasn't going to be the last time he'd tickle the dear boy mercilessly. Oh how that would come in handy - for fun sake _and_ for the greater good.


End file.
